A Sweet Surprise
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Lindsay awakens to a wonderful surprise. DL fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: This little piece is dedicated to all the girls at the DL thread and my girls at DLC. Special credit goes to **Abby; s**he posed a question about what Danny and Lindsay would do for breakfast, and it gave me an idea. Thanks hun :) hope you all enjoy this oneshot. Just some DL fluff :)

* * *

**A SWEET SURPRISE**

Danny held his breath, not even daring to blink. Beside him, Lindsay shifted slightly but remained asleep. A smile crept across his lips as he watched her, the sheets loosely covering her body, which was clad in one of Danny's t-shirts. He loved it when she wore his clothes; her crisp vanilla scent clung to every fiber and invaded his senses. Of course, she also looked good in nothing.

For a few moments he lay there, his piercing blue eyes reflecting the sunlight that filtered through the bedroom window. He studied her carefully and stifled a groan as she moved her leg, causing the sheets to slide off and expose her skin. Whenever they touched it was like a bolt of electricity that ran through him, igniting his veins and setting his heart on fire. He loved everything about her: she had a personality like no other, and although she had had a troubling past she possessed a brave spirit and never wanted to give in to any challenge. Even when the team was struggling on a case, Lindsay always found a way to break through the sometimes frustrating obstacles.

But for all that, she had taught him many things about life. Before Lindsay came along, Danny had no real order to his routines; he would simply go to work and come home. But now he had a purpose to awake each morning, and it was lying right beside him. He could not even imagine life without her. Lindsay Monroe was his world.

He had a special surprise planned for her. Very carefully sliding out of the bed, he tiptoed his way across the room and over to the doorframe, where he glanced one last time at his girlfriend, still slumbering peacefully, before heading into the kitchen. Italians were known to be excellent cooks, and Danny prided himself in serving up a delicious meal for him and Lindsay. When they felt like staying inside he had made them dinner, bragging about his culinary skills as Lindsay set the table or did other chores around the apartment. She had moved in several months ago after they had revealed their relationship to their co-workers. Not surprisingly, everyone had been supportive of the two, although Danny sensed there was a money pool going around as Mac seemed happier than normal one afternoon. Ever the boss, he had warned them to not let it interfere with their work, but both Danny and Lindsay knew he was just as glad as the others.

Swinging open the fridge door, Danny scanned the items and an idea immediately popped into his head. Grabbing some eggs, fruit, and bread, he set them on the counter and took out some pans and the toaster, turning on the stove burners as he did. Lindsay would awaken to a scrumptious breakfast.

---

Lindsay's nose twitched, and her eyelids fluttered before slowly opening halfway. A wondrous aroma had assaulted her smell receptors, and she moaned softly as she rolled onto her stomach. The smell was intoxicating, yet she did not want to get out of bed. Her arm instinctively flopped over to Danny's side, and she immediately knew that something was wrong. Her eyes now completely open, Lindsay noticed that he was not beside her, but she was too groggy to link his absence with the mysterious smell, which now floated into the room and above her head. Her saliva glands started going into overdrive, and she lifted her head slightly to get a better idea of the scent. Several short sniffs, and her head plummeted back down to the soft pillows where she fell into a light slumber. The glorious smell would have to wait.

---

Danny prayed that the smoke alarm would not be triggered as it would certainly wake Lindsay. Moving swiftly around the kitchen, he flipped the two omelets expertly – without using any utensils – and pushed down the four pieces of toast. With that completed, he cut an orange in half and then sliced it neatly into quarters, arranging them nicely on the two plates that rested on a serving tray. Pouring two tall glasses of orange juice, he checked to see if the coffee was finished dripping. It was, and Danny turned the machine off before taking out two mugs from the cupboard. He was efficient and worked quickly, hoping that Lindsay was still sleeping so his plan could be fully carried out.

---

The aroma was overpowering now, but Lindsay ignored the instinctive reaction to follow the smell. She lay still, half-covered by the sheets, and tried to go back to sleep. It was quite early and she did not have to work until later; she wanted as much rest as possible before another long day at the lab begun.

---

Holding the platter, Danny stood at the doorway and chuckled. She had no idea he was watching her. Slowly padding over to the bed, he gently placed the tray down on his table and picked up a stray piece of omelet. Holding it under her nose, he waited until she inhaled. Lindsay's brain couldn't stand it any longer, and her eyes snapped open to see Danny grinning mischievously.

"Rise an' shine, Montana. Time for breakfast."

Her stomach protesting with the lack of food, Lindsay allowed him to put the egg in her mouth, where she chewed gratefully before swallowing. She was somewhat awake now, and she sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from her chestnut eyes.

"Danny, what's all this about?"

He gestured towards the tray. "How does breakfast in bed sound to you?"

She gasped. Danny had prepared an omelet, toast, and orange slices, all neatly plated with a glass of orange juice and a steaming mug of coffee. The rising aromas caused her to smile; she had smelt him making breakfast.

"Danny-"

He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. He was bare-chested and the contact of his skin against hers caused shivers up her spine. "What, a guy can't make breakfast for his girl?"

Lindsay chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "You didn't have to do this."

Danny returned the kiss and flattened her bed-ridden hair lovingly. "You're right; I didn't _have_ to do it. But I wanted to. I thought it would be a nice surprise. Now, let's dig in before it gets cold."

Handing Lindsay her plate first, he allowed her to take the first bite. Her eyes rolled around in their sockets as she savoured the omelet, which had been decorated with bell peppers and onions. Licking her lips, she went for another bite before glancing sideways at Danny, who had not touched his food.

"What?"

"God you look beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed with red at this remark. Whoever said chivalry was dead clearly had no idea what they were talking about. Danny constantly went out of his way for her, and although she had protested several times he always pushed it aside as if it were no bother. He had completely transformed her life, and she couldn't be more grateful. No more would she tremble in the corridors of her tragic past; she had finally broken down the fortified walls around her and allowed Danny inside. He had taught her love and courage, and to always face your challenges with a strong mind and courageous heart. In the end, he was her pillar of strength.

Danny kissed her temple chastely before starting his meal. They ate in one another's embrace, Lindsay leaning against Danny, his left arm slung around her shoulder and across her stomach whilst her head lay on his bare chest. The early morning sunlight pooled onto the sheets, dancing across Lindsay's serene features and encasing both in a golden aura. Outside they could hear the city beginning to stir, but they were content where they were.

---

Lindsay sighed and titled her head up at Danny once they had finished. "That was delicious, Danny, but now I don't want to move."

She felt his chest rumble with laughter. "We both don't start work for another couple of hours. Go back to sleep, Montana. I'll wake you up."

"Oh no," she had caught the cheeky note in his voice. "Remember what happened the last time you said that? You're staying right here with me cowboy."

Danny fell silent. Soon both were slipping off into slumber, and as they met in the citadel of dreams and prepared to be whisked away over the clouds and across the sparkling sea, he whispered to her, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
